Wounds Come and Go
by Kimmydoll
Summary: The figured slipped, not from the rainy mixture but from exhaustion and the gashes on his torso. It was with his last bit of will power that he made it to his destination and slipped into the apartment building of one Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining, the rooftops of Gotham were covered in the sleek slush of rain changing to snow. As a shadowy figured moved across from one roof to the next, slipping and stumbling. The figured slipped, not from the rainy mixture but from exhaustion and the gashes on his torso. It was with his last bit of will power that he made it to his destination and slipped into the apartment building of one Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.

Tim luckily was out on patrol and wasn't due in for another couple of hours, so the figure known to some as the Red hood and to others Jason Todd, moved through out the place rummaging for bandages and other medical supplies. It had been a long and stressful night for the vigilante, what with his past coming up and out of nowhere and all. Jason hadn't been prepared and his back up plan when injured and out of steam? Well that's where Tim's place came into play. When you have a big bad villain on your back and you cant fall back to your own hide outs, and you need to lay low. Tim's place or for that matter any of the bats houses would be the perfect hide-out.

Jason knew where the all lived, he made sure of it just in case he needed to hide-out, and tonight Tim's place was the closest. Plus, if Tim knew he were here he would totally freak. Jason was a little sad to miss that part. Messing with the replacement was quickly becoming one of Jason's favorite past times. Though it was best to day dream about torturing the replacement later, right now he needed to focus on stitching the gashes on his chest and torso, and getting as much blood as possible over Tim's nice clean apartment so he could royal freak out when he get in from patrol.

Jay quickly settled down onto the bathroom toilet and gingerly lifted his shirt trying not to irritate the area in which the hired assassin had manged a lucky blow, okay a couple lucky blows. Even though he tired to be careful he still hissed out as dried blood cling-ed to his shirt as he lifted it up. Jason took in the three deep gashes that curved from his hip bone up to his chest...damn this wound was going to need more stitches then he thought. Doing this sober was going to be a bitch, and Jason highly doubted that the little princess of the house had any booze on hand.

With an over exaggerated sigh he quickly got to work on stitching the wounds and cleaning them out, Jason worked fast, but it was sloppy work at the best. It should hold him till he could make it out of Gotham to lay low for awhile till he figured out exactly how much the assassin knew about him and where he was staying. Jason held in a whimper as he started on the third gash, and that's when he heard it, the distinctive turn and click of the front door being opened.

To say Jason was startled was an understatement, he had been so focused on trying to make a good quality Alfred stitch that he had lost time and hearing the click of the door had made him jump. Different scenarios flew through his mind on a possible slip-out with out being detected or staying put and telling Tim to shut up and deal with him for another twenty minutes top or Jason will personally shut Tim up. The slip-out was quickly out of the picture as Jason heard Tim's quiet voice shake with concern as he called out a

"hello?...dick are you here? Are you injured?" Tim's small figured slipped into view of the soft hallway light and Jason put on his best smug face as he shuggered and waved.

"Sorry replacement, no dickie-bird here. Just needed some supplies and I don't figured you mind if I slipped in an burrowed some shit, figured you owed me that anyways." Jason winked at the stunned kid as he just stared at Jason like he was in some dream state and the one and only dead robin wasn't sitting in his bath room, getting blood into every nook and cranny. In fact the kid just stood there so perfectly still that gave Jason the creeps, and it wasn't long before he was snapping his fingers and waving his hand to get his attention.

Tim snapped to and anger, fear, and a million other emotions ran through his body before he quickly moved his hand to a batarang.

"Jason what do you want? And how-how did you get into my apartment?" Tim stayed still, and held steady on the batarang.

"Chill Kid im not here to start anything, believe it or not. Honestly just needed some supplies and I used the front door if you must know...Kon isn't the best password to use for arming your security locks." Jason looked so smug Tim thought Jason was probably born with that face.

" How do I know this isn't some kind of trap, that you aren't here to start something, like trying to kill me like you usually do?" Tim eyed the wounds seeping blood into Jason pants and Tim's freshly cleaned guest towels with annoyance.

Jason held up his hands in a mock surrender "Look kid, I know you don't trust me, and fuck im not asking for your trust give me twenty minutes and im out of here. Scouts honor."

Tim sighed and put the batarang back into his belt. "Fine but im stitching you the rest of the way up, because your doing of horrendous job of it."

"Please your teaching me, I'd rather bleed out then let my replacement sow me up." Jason huffed as he started to pull the the stitch through the last gash.

Tim placed his hand on top of Jason's, and was meet with glaring blue eyes, that narrowed dangerously into thin slits. Tim saw Jason's eyes up close for the first time and he was almost startled but the intentisty of them. The anger, the hate, and the most troubling all the bottled up pain.

"Jason, look my place my rules okay? Let me stitch you up. So with can get out of each others faces a lot faster." Tim grabbed the needle and thread from Jason and got to work.

Jason watched Tim stitch him up and noticed Tim's hands were tiny like girl tiny. Jason huffed and laughed inside his head at that, then he looked down at his own they were gross to say the least, the tips missing chunks and the finger nails were jagged, but I guess clawing your way out of own coffin wouldn't leave them looking the best. Jason hissed in pain as Tim pressed down with one of his bony fingers.

"Geez pretender im not a fan of you, and I know your not the biggest fan of me, but a little more gentle please?" Jason said without hiding the malice in his voice.

Tim nodded but poked again at the same spot certain he was feeling something inside the wound. "Sorry, but you must have a piece of glass or something inside this gash. Hold on one second."

Tim turned around and rummage through a small bag that sat atop of the toilet and pulled out a pair of tweezers. "Sorry in advanced but that's going to have to come out."

Jason nodded as Tim stretched the wound open and dug around until he pulled out a small chip.

Tim stared at the chip for half a second, before it came to life with a small beep. Jason stared in disbelief and let out a heavy sigh. "Great a tracking device this night keeps getting worse and worse."

Jason pushes Tim out of the way and pulls his shirt down and heads out to the front room of Tim's, ungodly clean apartment Jason notices, and grabs his helmet. Tim follows quick on Jason heels.

"Feel like telling me who put a tracking device on you?" Tim looks like a sassy girl with his hands on his hips, and this adorable little pout. Jason thinks for a split second he likes the look on the kid, but a bigger part reminds himself this kid replaced him.

With a non-nonchalant shrug Jason Puts his helmet on, and pulls out one of his hidden knives, "The league of assassins if you really want to know."

Tim freezes and it maybe his brain froze for a second Jason's not sure, but it clicks back into place just as fast. "the league! Like Ra's Al ghul!"

Jason gives a little laugh and nods, " Yup believe it or not I guess he decided his still pretty fucking pissed at me, so we better get a moving before his hired guns show up."

"what...we? Did you just say we?" Tim has that adorable pout on his face again, Jason thinks if he had the time he liked to see what other faces he could get the kid to make. Then again this kid damn well replaced him, like replaced him and was a better him then he was.

Jason reaches over and grabs the kids hand and he tugs impatiently so they can get the hell out of dodge. "Now come we don't have all day to chat, but I promise when this is over, ill take you out for dinner. Because no offense princess for being on good terms with Alfie you look like you need more food in ya."

Tim is like an elephant and doesn't budge even with Jason pulling with all his might. "Jason no offensive, but im not going with you. You don't trust me, I certainly don't trust you, and not to mention this is your mess not mine."

Jason hates to admit it the kid is right on one thing, Jason certainly doesn't trust Tim, hell he barely knows him, the only times he has had contact with the kid is when he had a knife to his throat, and Jason isn't certain but his sure he can still see a scar across his neck, the other time was when he went to titan tower to see him. However Jason cant leave the kid here to get killed by the league, he doesn't think Ra's has beef with the kid or anything, but Jason knows the killers after him wont really care about that.

"Sorry kid your safest with me right now, even if I have to carry you out your coming with me."

Tim starts to protest again when a small alarm starts to beep in Tim's apartment, and the door handle starts to jiggle. Tim and Jason don't even have to look at each other, there heading for Tim's patio in record speed...and as the both jump for the next rooftop they try there best to ignore arrows flying past them.

They deck and roll in unison onto the rooftop, and Jason is grabbing Tim's hand like they have always been partners and its Jason's repsonspeability to protect him. Tim for what its worth goes along with it and oddly enough lets Jason guide them as the run from roof top to roof top, Tim try to steal glances back at how many assassin are after them and from what he can tell there is only the one. Tim's free hand looms over his distress button but after a moment he decides Jason doesn't want the other bats help, plus after Dick choosing Damian over him, Tim has to admit he loves the thrill of hanging with the notorious Jason Todd even if it ends up getting him killed.

Jason stops quickly, and flings Tim behind him, He just as quickly and flawlessly pulls out his gun and shoots the assassin right when the ninja was on top of them. He falls with a thud and Tim's starting to think his gotten himself in way over his head.

Blood is falling freely from the head shot Jason delivered to the fallen assassin, Tim's pretty sure if he could see Jason's face he'd have the biggest grin upon his face. Tim is just staring in disbelief. Its like his mind and body cant both click in to place at the same time, his fist are shaking, what would Bruce think if he knew Tim didn't stop this? He let this assassin get killed?

Jason throws a hand on top of Tim's shoulder and throws his head back with a hearty laugh, "C'mon princess its not the first dead body you seen, and trust me there is more were this scum came from."

Tim pushes Jason's hand off his shoulder and turns to face him, grabbing Jason by the front of his jacket, "Listen Hood, I'm done, this is as far as I go with you! You just killed someone! I'm done im going to the bat cave! You'd be wise to do the same or at least get out of Gotham before the league kills you."

Tim is turning around and ready to sling over to the next roof top when Jason's words stop him cold. "Fine see ya around Robin." Tim lets out a sad little laugh, and sighs, Jason doesn't know. Its ironic really Tim's been replaced, and Jason the one he replaced has no clue.

Tim shakes his head and whispers, "I'm not Robin anymore."

Jason leans forward and puts a hand up to where his ear would be if his helmet wasn't in the way. "Sorry but I could've sworn you just said your not Robin anymore.

Tim just nods, holding back tears. If Jason thought he was having a shitty night, Tim's night is also going pretty shitty.

Jason is laughing! Like side splitting laughing, holding himself up on the ledge of the building. " Oh you got to be shitting me! Ol' dickie bird choose the brat over you? Now that's just classic."

Tim wants to hit Jason, to pound that smug look off his face, because Tim is nothing without Robin, nothing without Bruce, his nothing without Kon, and Tim thought the only thing keeping him going was Dick, but know he doesn't know. To top it all off the only person he can talk to tonight apparently is the emotionless Jason Todd.

"Thanks for the support Jay, I thought you of all people would understand seeing as how I replaced you." Tim says that with a nastiness that surprises himself.

Jason stops, and Tim is pretty sure his doing his death glare behind that helmet. "Look kid, I died and then you replaced me, Your not even died and Ol Dick replaced you. So excuse me if I would like to find a little humor in my otherwise boring, and pointless existence." Jason reaches for Tim's hand, and its strange how Tim is already finding it oddly comforting. "Now lets move please before the rest of the league shows up, I don't really feel like dying again."

Tim lets Jason lead the way, "Jason, maybe im being a little out of line here, but do you want me to go with you? I mean I could go my separate way right now, and we could never see each other again. After all there after you and not me, so why keep pulling me with you?"

Jason grabs the kid and pulls him close to his side and holds tight as the grappling line takes them across Gotham, "I don't know you look lost, I guess. Plus you know how long its been since the last time I had company? Figure if im gonna die again tonight, id rather not die alone again."

Tim nods, "Jason your not going to die again, I promise." Jason guides them down to a sewer hole on the streets and lifts up the manhole, "Well kid, we can split here if you want, this sewer line should lead me or us out of Gotham, I mean you gotta admit if you disappeared for a couple days that freak Dick head out look no other, it would really stick it to him." Jason is offering his hand out to Tim as he starts to lower himself into the sewer line. "C'mon pretender come with me, I'll never replace you I can promise you that, and trust me when I say that, for once in your life do something rash, I have a feeling you've never done something for yourself just what your parents wanted you to do, what Bruce wanted you to do, or whatever Dick wanted you to do. This is completely your choice stay in Gotham were you been replaced or come with me and live a little?"

Tim stands in the middle of an alley way staring down the barrel of a gun that isn't pointed at him, if he stays Jay is right, Robin has been taken from him, Kon is gone, Bruce is gone, Dick has Damian to worry about now, so what does Tim have to loose? His reputation at being the perfect son, Bruce prefect little solider, Dicks perfect little brother, he was the one Robin that never did anything rash, and you know what tonight for once in his life he wants to be rash, even if he ends up regretting it. So he does the one single handily most crazy thing his ever done, he takes Jason's hand and follows him down into the sewer and away from there home.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: First off I just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read the first chapter and for all your kind comments for more. I do plan to make this a multi-part story so it might be kind of long.

As for the grammar and spelling, I do apologize spelling and grammar have never been a strong front for me and I have really struggled with it my whole life, in fact I debated for so long about even posting this story, so once again sorry in advance I am sure this chapter probably wont be much better, but if anyone wants to be a beta for me just email me at ! Thanks guys!

Tim sucks in a breath as soon as his feet hit the muddy, gritty, sewer waters of Gotham. He hates to admit it, but his pretty sure his being lead to his death by the devil himself. Tim does everything not to trip and fall into the disgustingly green brownish water, and as he looks ahead of him we watches Jason as he twirls his knife lazily as he whistles, he never glances back to make sure Tim is following him.

Tim is a fool, following Jason. Jason has the league of assassins after him, yet Tim cant let them kill him or what ever they are planning to do to him. Bruce and Jason ended on bad terms, but Tim knows Bruce would still want Dick and him to protect Jason if his life was endangered, so right now Tim is following Jason to protect him, not because he has a sick morbid obsession with him or anything.

Tim peeks up and makes a small silly squeak before he gets his words out right, " Jason, um Jay! Where are we going exactly?" Tim can see Jason's shoulders tense, like he forgot someone was down in the sewers with him. He turns slowly and puts his knife a way.

"Well getting out of Gotham is priority one, the league wont be expecting me to leave. By the time they figure it out we should have a good head start one them. As for where we are going, were heading to good old bludhaven, I got a safe house full of weapons we can grab."

Tim sighs and feels a little flustered, " Jason, as long as we are working together can we abide by the bat rules? So no killing, not while im around anyways."

Jason laughs and points a finger at Tim, "I didn't tell you that you had to come. You agreed. Which means we play by my rules, you don't like you shouldn't have came. Plus your too good for their rules Tim."

Jason turns back around heading further into the sewers, further away from Dick and Alfred. Tim really should have called Dick. Tim hears Jason shout back at him, "plus its not to late for you to turn around, just remember that the league saw you with me, and chances are the leagues looking for you now to. So you go back to Gotham keep your eyes open, or you will probably loose your head."

Tim keeps following Jason, not taking his bait to leave. There in this together now, for good or for bad. It is admittedly a situation he never thought he'd be in, but he is and Jason needs to be protected and Tim is going to get him the help Bruce wanted him to have one way or another, and the whole killing thing well Tim would have to make sure it didn't come to that.

Jason stops suddenly , he does it so fast Tim nearly runs into him. Jason is standing completely still. In a stance that is ready for a fight, his knife is down by his side and he is concentrating on something Tim isn't quite picking up himself yet. "Hood what is it?"

Jason places a finger to Tim's lips to signal him to be quiet, and that's when Tim notices the sewer water is now a reddish green color, and there appears to be bones scattered everywhere and Tim's pretty sure that's blood on the wall.

The water has a small tremble to it now, and he hears Jason make a low chuckle. It isn't long before Tim see's why Jason was chuckling as a massive figure fills the entire sewer passage in front of them.

"Tut Tutt, Croc man I thought I smelt a rat." Jason places a tentative hand on the top of his gun that is strapped to his leg. Killer Croc appears to be in no mood for games though and a loud rumble can be heard as his stomach churns at the thought of food.

" Well and here I was right, I did smell dinner, but im going to enjoy it more then I thought seeing how I caught myself two little birdies." Killer Croc makes a mad dash straight at them, and Tim doesn't have time to react as his pushed into the wall with a small thud as his head collides with the brick. He watches dizzily as Jason quickly jumps onto Crocs back to avoid the rows of sharp teeth in Crocs mouth.

"Croc I don't want to have to kill you but I will, let us pass or im gonna have myself a pair of really nice boots." Jason places his gun right on to the top of Crocs head. Tim needs to get up and stop Jason and fast, but Jason next words shock him, and he doesn't so much as flinch.

"Look Waylon im friends with Roy Harper so stand down." Killer Croc, to Tim's amazement, actually seems to freeze at those words.

"Roy Harper, huh? And where is that Debbie Downer?" Jason hops down off of Croc's back and shrugs while adding his signature smirk.

"Last I heard Roy was heading to the middle east somewhere, now you going to let us pass or not?" Jason walks over and picks Tim up out of his stupor.

Killer Croc steps off to one side, " I shouldn't let you pass Hood, not with the kind of money the league is paying for your head. Roy is in a weird way a friend. However I should eat your boyfriend to teach you a lesson about coming into my turf." Croc makes a step towards Tim, and just as fast Jason's guns in his face.

"No one touches the boy but me Croc, one more move and your dead. Tell the league which direction we went and after I kill all them, I'll come back down here and kill you that's not a threat that's a fucking promise!" Jason takes Tim's hand, and as they pass Killer Croc Jason never takes his gun off him.

Long after they can no longer see Croc, Tim swears he can still hear him growling. Tim is getting anxious to get out of the sewer, for one it smells, two its dirty and Tim doesn't do dirty, and three he needs to see sunlight again sometime in his life.

Jason stops at steps off to the side and gestures for Tim to go first, "Jay, wait before I go any further I need to know why the league wants you dead so bad."

Jason places both hands on his shoulder and pulls Tim in for a bruising and quite the surprise kiss. When Jason pulls back and sucks in a breathe he smirks that damn smirk of his and adds the cryptic, "In due time baby bird, in due time."


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes: first off thanks again for those of you that left comments on the first and second chapter! And once again sorry for any spelling mistakes! Hope you all enjoy chapter three!_

Tim rose up out of the sewers into a clear night and the buzzing of the city that was once Dicks old battle ground, Bludhaven. Tim smiled wearily up at Jason. Jason stood stock still talking in the night and the surroundings, before he turned and headed down towards the busy main street side walk of Bludhaven.

Tim had to take about three steps for everyone of Jason's, his size was impressive, when Tim had first meet Jason, back when he was robin and Tim watched with his camera from afar, Jason had been about Tim's height but with his time away from the bat-family he had grown to be quite an impressive and opposing figure. Not that Tim was complaining he had grown not only tall, but into quite the rugged and handsome man.

Jason stopped and headed up the stairs to an apartment building, Tim without thinking about it grabbed Jason's hand and much to Tim's surprise Jason didn't shrug out of his hold, but squeezed his hand and kept a hold on it as he led them up a pair of old windy stairs to the third floor, Jason stopped outside 7B and pulling a key out his pocket his was quick to unlock the door and pull him and Tim inside.

Tim nearly stumbled once inside. To say the apartment was dirty was an understatement. Their was old crumpled up take out bags everywhere along with dirty clothes, full ash trays, empty packs of cigarettes, and dozen of maps and pictures lined the wall.

Jason was already on the other side of the apartment opening a hidden wall that opened up to reveal his own personally armory. Tim thought Jason had to own at least one of every kind of dangerous weapon from guns, to bombs, to knives, but that surprisingly wasn't what caught his eye. Upon a wall lay hundreds of pictures of one Ra's Al Ghul.

Tim being the ever growing and impressive detective stepped closer to examine what Jason had been up to lately. A map of the middle east was nailed to the wall and red push pins where stuck to certain parts, underneath the map sat a desk, on the desk were different truck routes, and schedules of arrival and departure times. Tim had a feeling the cargo was more then likely illegal.

Tim sat there trying to make the connection between the three, when it hit him. Back in the sewer Jason had mention something to Croc about Roy being in the middle east, so Roy must be the connection? But where did Ra's and the weapons come into play?

Tim's eyes roamed the rest of the pictures, which manly consisted of different league members and other mafia arms dealers, but there in the middle of the mess was a picture of Ra's shaking hands with one of the arms dealer. So Ra's had been buying weapons and perhaps Jason had stopped the truck before it delivered the goods? But then it didn't explain the pictures of Roy, who appeared to be in some kind of prison.

Tim study the pictures while Jason loaded his gun with more ammo and pulled out the knife Talia had given him, he didn't stop rummaging through his stuff until he heard Tim's soft gentle voice, "Jason did you steal Ra's weapons? Is that why his after you?" Jason smirked, he really was starting to like the kid.

"Yeah I took them, I think it shocked him to because no one ever messes with him expect the big boss man." Jason strolled over to the window and looked out, checking to make sure they weren't followed, he expected Croc had turned tail and ratted them out the second they had left the sewer.

"Look Tim we got to make our move, I hide the weapons and we need to get to them before Ra's does, if he gets his hands on them he will finish shipping them to Gotham, and with the real Batman out of the picture the last thing Gotham needs is a delivery of weapons to help out the gang war there." Jason pulled open the window and stepped through onto the fire escape and held his arm out to Tim.

Tim looked around the apartment, sensing there was more going on then Ra's and the weapons he just hasn't quite put together the whole picture yet, but he takes Jason s hand none the less hoping when all was said and done that Jason wasn't going to turn out to had played him the whole time, what with the kiss and the league Tim was more then over his head he was drowning.

Tim stepped onto the cramp fire escape, his body pressed close to Jason. The heat from their bodies rubbing unwanted attraction through the both of them. Tim looked down sheepishly and when Jason placed large callused hands upon his face, Tim blushed and looked up wearily before Jason placed another kiss on him. This time it was full of need and want. Tim kissed back, this time his small tongue darted at Jason's mouth almost shyly asking for permission to explore the larger man.

Jason of course gave his grunt of approval. This was turning into a fun and exciting game, exploring this new and odd relationship with the boy who took over his old life. Jason found him intriguing, smart, cute, and Jason decided when this was over he wouldn't much care if the baby bird, his baby bird, wanted to work together full time. Jason pulled back, and grinned at the kid before taking his hand and ruffling Tim's hair, much to Tim's dismay.

Jason headed up to the roof and Tim followed, still in shock from the kiss, after all he had just kissed Jason Todd the former Robin whose whole life a couple months ago revolved around making Tim, Dick, and Bruce life miserable. Tim was sure he was being played a fool, but Jason was such a good kisser that for the moment Tim could only think about Jason's lips on his.

Jason helped pull Tim up to the top of the roof, and Jason pointed to the heart of the city, "There is an old abandoned subway tunnel just under the bank, that's where I put the weapons." Jason turned to Tim who seemed hesitant of his actions.

"Baby bird, I want you to know I'm not playing you I promise, I'm looking out for Gotham I swear, more weapons in the city would be dangerous you know that." Tim looked so quizzical when he was thinking.

"Jay, I saw the pictures in your hide-out. I know there is something more to this, and I also know Roy Harper is involved some how." Tim thought Jason looked sad for a minute at the mention of Roy but it went away just as quick.

Jason shook his head. Time to see how good a detective the kid was. " I barely even know Roy Tim, and I don't see how he would play into a weapons deal."

Tim huffed at that sentence, so he was being played then? " Jason I saw Roy's picture up on the wall, and you have possible locations for where he might be pinned onto a map! You going to let me in or do I have to fly blind with you?"

" Timmy Timmy Tim I'm hurt you think I'd let you fly blind? Never. Like I said before I'll let you know when you need to know, right now the more you don't know the better."

Tim was about to turn around and leave having enough of this stupid game, when he felt a sting on his neck, almost like a pin prick or a bee sting. His hand flew to his neck, and with a soft tug he pulled out the sedative, and luckily just as he was about to fall into a heap onto the cement of the roof top, Jason reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close. Just before Tim slipped into darkness, he saw Jason pull out his gun, but It wouldn't be of any use, Tim saw Ra's Al Ghul and at least twenty assassins surround them.


End file.
